This invention relates to devices and methods used to protect an endotracheal tube and, more particularly, to devices and methods used to protect an oral endotracheal tube.
Endotracheal tubes are used in several different medical situations in order to provide and maintain a clear passageway for air and/or medication to and from the lungs. Depending upon the particular type of endotracheal tube used, this passageway may be created by inserting the tube through the mouth, through the nose or through a tracheostomy incision in the front of the neck and trachea.
When an oral endotracheal tube is used, it is advantageous to protect the portion of the tube which may contact the patient's teeth or gums. Because endotracheal tubes generally are made of a relatively pliant material, a patient may bite down on an oral endotracheal tube so that the lumen or passage through the tube becomes partially or totally constricted. In order to prevent the patient from constricting the endotracheal tube in this fashion, several different endotracheal tube devices have been proposed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,667, Magnuson et al. disclose an endotracheal tube bite block including an elongated hard core having a generally C-shaped cross-section, which is partially covered on the exterior surface with a softer material, leaving a portion of the hard core exposed. The bite block may be secured to an endotracheal tube by taping the exposed portion of the hard core to the tube. Although the bite block assists in protecting the endotracheal tube in the patient's mouth, the bite block has certain limitations. The bite block is installed on the endotracheal tube by threading an end of the endotracheal tube into and through the hollow opening of the bite block, and sliding the bite block down the endotracheal tube until the block is in the desired position. Because the bite block fits quite tightly on the endotracheal tube, it may be awkward to slide the bite block into position on the tube, particularly once the tube has been inserted into a patient. In addition, in order to ensure positive attachment of the bite block to the tube, the exposed portion of the hard core should be secured to the endotracheal tube with adhesive tape, which requires additional time and material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,942, Eross discloses an endotracheal tube holder which includes a rigid, protective tube retainer or bite member, which is supported on an arm connected by a friction pivot to a base or chin mount. Although the bite member assists in protecting the endotracheal tube, in order to secure the tube to the bite member, one must secure an elastic tube-retaining strap around the tube and bite member, and even then, the tube may slide within the holder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,331, Gereg discloses an endotracheal tube holder and bite block for use with an endotracheal tube. However, the device is quite large and cumbersome. In order to install the device on an endotracheal tube, a user must overlap two locking members on one side of the holder assembly and apply a force to the top and bottom portions of the holder assembly on the same side, thereby enabling the bite block to open up enough to slide an endotracheal tube through an opening in the side of the bite block and into the main opening or hole in the bite block.
In addition, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,946, Sandstrom discloses a device which may be used to protect a patient's teeth and a medical instrument, such as a tube or probe. The device itself includes a teeth shield member of semi-rigid material and a support member. The support member is in the shape of a slit-open tube in which the instrument, such as a tube, may be inserted radially after the introduction of the instrument into the patient. Although this device may be of value in protecting an endotracheal tube, the device must be tied to the tube by a band, which may be awkward or time-consuming, and even then, the tube may slide within the support member. Also, the teeth-shield member is quite large.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a device for protecting an endotracheal tube which may be quickly and easily secured to an endotracheal tube without having to use additional ties, tape or fasteners, and without having to thread the device onto a free end of a tube. It also would be advantageous for the same device to provide protection to the patient's teeth and gums, while remaining relatively compact.